Japanese Patent 4,128,626 and Japanese Patent Publication (JP 2008-7114A) disclose an assembling method of main wings of an aircraft. In a main wing assembling process, it is necessary to position a wing panel in a high accuracy, in order to attach the wing panel to a beam structure. It is desired to position the wing panel in a short time for reduction of man-hours.